Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 August 2015
07:44 k 07:50 mk 07:54 hello 07:55 rude 08:02 Hi 08:02 * Withersoul 235 pings Tonic 08:02 'sup ? 08:02 wat 08:02 f**king chat clears 08:02 ? 08:03 the chat clears 08:04 its annoying 08:05 Oh. 08:08 color codin' in sm64 08:08 made toy freddy 08:08 because 08:08 yay 08:09 Can you show it ? 08:09 http://prntscr.com/89sjlq 08:10 Nice 08:13 Bored 08:13 Off to play some Minecraft 08:13 Bye 08:38 uh 08:41 lol 08:41 im not away 08:10 Nice 08:13 Bored 08:13 Off to play some Minecraft 08:13 Bye 08:38 uh 08:41 lol 08:41 im not away 08:43 I is bored. 08:56 Hi 08:56 back 08:56 * Withersoul 235 pings Tonic 08:56 Back 08:56 Woops 08:56 jeeez 08:57 It seems i typed that right when you typed that. 08:57 k 08:58 I'm thinking about a FazQuest wiki 08:58 no 08:58 Why ? 08:59 its 08:59 not going to be popular 08:59 neither is it necessary 08:59 underreferenced series? 08:59 You can't prevent me from doing so. Not every wiki needs over 4,000 users. 09:00 :| 09:00 Minecraft is f**king popular Withersoul 09:00 you should be saying that to BBB, Freddy or Slender. 09:00 everyone i know 09:00 knows minecraft 09:00 not just family members 09:00 random people from school 09:01 One thing: 09:01 The Skeleton's only major role was in the first FNOC, in all other Crossovers he barely appears. 09:02 so doesn't silver 09:04 So what ? 09:05 Also 09:05 Everyone is free to make any wiki they please. 09:05 that's the second time you've fucking said that 09:05 (except if it's sexual or something) 09:05 actually you are allowed to do that 09:05 So what ? 09:05 Ah 09:06 fucking 09:06 begging wikia contribs 09:07 nethere liked them 09:08 ? 09:08 PLEASE PUT YOUR OCS! 09:08 09:09 http://prntscr.com/89t20t 09:11 derp 09:15 Busy with the theme designer... 09:15 mm 09:15 gg 09:16 Done 09:16 "The night's not over yet. 09:16 Busy creating pages... 09:16 You can't escape me." 09:22 Busy on another page... 03:08 Wubba lubba dub-dub 03:20 hello? 03:08 Wubba lubba dub-dub 03:15 back from 03:15 well 03:15 idk 03:15 but im back 03:20 hello? 03:26 nope i aint gone 03:30 hi 03:36 k 03:08 Wubba lubba dub-dub 03:15 back from 03:15 well 03:15 idk 03:15 but im back 03:20 hello? 03:26 nope i aint gone 03:30 hi 03:36 k 05:03 tonichedgefox * 05:03 wat 05:04 i wanna make a pixellated game but not copy your idea 05:04 k 05:04 or make a "mini five nights at ____" 05:04 wat should i do 05:09 http://prntscr.com/89y3wt 05:09 i was going to do 05:09 a minigame fnaf 05:10 http://prntscr.com/89y4bx 05:10 this was the office 05:11 thats pretty good 05:12 should i make a castle crashers-style game 05:30 herp a derp 05:34 k 05:38 kkkkk 05:40 mmk 05:42 k 05:47 mkay 05:51 waaaaaaaat 05:57 kk 07:41 k 07:44 *ahem* *ahem* 07:45 Gao 07:45 wubba lubba dub-dub 07:45 k 07:45 r u ok? 07:45 heh gao 07:45 i started school yesterday 07:45 so i only had 2 days 07:46 get crunk 07:46 k? 07:46 spy 07:46 i think ur sick 07:46 wubba lubba dub-dub 07:46 GAO 07:46 * Fuzzy Pop slaps gao 07:46 sister 07:46 plz 07:47 bitch 07:47 >:( 07:47 u betta? 07:47 betta fish 07:47 ahem carp 07:47 u mean 'Fiish' right? 07:48 hey gao 07:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvOkJj9r31U 07:48 took me down to the river so i could drown drown drown 07:50 gao >,< 07:51 gao 07:51 busy 07:51 back the fuck up before you get slapped the fuck up 07:52 i, 07:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhHynAxHURA 07:56 i was drinking mah water 07:56 and it went everywhere 07:56 it went on my keyboard 07:56 i was like OLY SHIT 07:56 holy* 08:02 now gao 08:02 will u 08:02 play some 08:02 [08:02 pokemon* 08:02 no 08:02 :( 08:04 Hello, my children. 08:04 FADDED 08:05 gao wont play with me :/ 08:05 What. 08:05 Why. 08:05 Father I am busy browsing Imgur 08:06 But you also have to entertain the entertaining entertainings of your sister. 08:07 why doesn't she play with someone else 08:07 Using the random battle system 08:07 gtg dinner 08:07 Because the only people left are you and me. 08:07 there is literally a system where she can randomly battle people 08:08 Shut up. 08:08 I don't want her talking to weird weirdos. 08:10 She talks to herself all the time 08:11 But herself is not a weird weirdo. 08:06 But you also have to entertain the entertaining entertainings of your sister. 08:07 why doesn't she play with someone else 08:07 Using the random battle system 08:07 gtg dinner 08:07 Because the only people left are you and me. 08:07 there is literally a system where she can randomly battle people 08:08 Shut up. 08:08 I don't want her talking to weird weirdos. 08:10 She talks to herself all the time 08:11 But herself is not a weird weirdo. 08:15 Pervert. 08:15 What. 08:17 Really what. 08:18 and that's the wayyyyyyyy the news goes 08:07 Because the only people left are you and me. 08:07 there is literally a system where she can randomly battle people 08:08 Shut up. 08:08 I don't want her talking to weird weirdos. 08:10 She talks to herself all the time 08:11 But herself is not a weird weirdo. 08:15 Pervert. 08:15 What. 08:17 Really what. 08:18 and that's the wayyyyyyyy the news goes 08:24 herpthederp 08:24 derptheherp 08:25 tanic pls 08:25 Wubba lubba dub-dub 08:25 gg 08:25 k 08:26 it took demonic 08:26 6 threads 08:26 and he's finally given up 08:26 on the inkling girl love afair 08:26 6 08:27 fucking 08:27 threads 08:28 HOLY FUCKING SHIT 08:28 HE HAZ?! 08:28 so does this mean i can have inkling girl 08:29 plz 08:29 gao 08:29 this is a new day 08:29 a glorious one 08:29 no 08:29 i can 08:29 XD 08:29 I'VE BEEN DYING FOR IT 08:29 k 08:29 and all the arguements have only been for 08:29 Inkling Boy 08:29 and Demonic 08:29 not me 08:30 ahh i see 08:30 lol 08:31 "Inkling Girl, I dare you to choose between me (DBB) or Inkling Boy." 08:31 "Hey, what about me?!" 08:32 or 08:32 SLAP THEM 08:33 k 08:33 gao 08:33 NOW will u play pokemon? 08:33 no 08:08 Shut up. 08:08 I don't want her talking to weird weirdos. 08:10 She talks to herself all the time 08:11 But herself is not a weird weirdo. 08:15 Pervert. 08:15 What. 08:17 Really what. 08:18 and that's the wayyyyyyyy the news goes 08:24 herpthederp 08:24 derptheherp 08:25 tanic pls 08:25 Wubba lubba dub-dub 08:25 gg 08:25 k 08:26 it took demonic 08:26 6 threads 08:26 and he's finally given up 08:26 on the inkling girl love afair 08:26 6 08:27 fucking 08:27 threads 08:28 HOLY FUCKING SHIT 08:28 HE HAZ?! 08:28 so does this mean i can have inkling girl 08:29 plz 08:29 gao 08:29 this is a new day 08:29 a glorious one 08:29 no 08:29 i can 08:29 XD 08:29 I'VE BEEN DYING FOR IT 08:29 k 08:29 and all the arguements have only been for 08:29 Inkling Boy 08:29 and Demonic 08:29 not me 08:30 ahh i see 08:30 lol 08:31 "Inkling Girl, I dare you to choose between me (DBB) or Inkling Boy." 08:31 "Hey, what about me?!" 08:32 or 08:32 SLAP THEM 08:33 k 08:33 gao 08:33 NOW will u play pokemon? 08:33 no 08:34 :( 08:34 :( 08:35 tonic 08:35 do u have pokemon? 08:35 wat 08:35 i really wanna test out mah pokemon 08:35 k 08:35 k 08:38 tanic? 08:38 what? 08:38 I'm waiting for you to responD? 08:39 hmm? 08:39 i have no request 08:39 what name have u typed in 08:39 it iz 08:39 fuzzy pop 08:40 k 08:40 if that is what u typed in 08:40 re-send it 08:40 no 08:41 i see 08:41 k 08:41 gao 08:41 sister 08:42 no 08:42 :( 08:42 where fery 08:42 ferry* 08:35 tonic 08:35 do u have pokemon? 08:35 wat 08:35 i really wanna test out mah pokemon 08:35 k 08:35 k 08:38 tanic? 08:38 what? 08:38 I'm waiting for you to responD? 08:39 hmm? 08:39 i have no request 08:39 what name have u typed in 08:39 it iz 08:39 fuzzy pop 08:40 k 08:40 if that is what u typed in 08:40 re-send it 08:40 no 08:41 i see 08:41 k 08:41 gao 08:41 sister 08:42 no 08:42 :( 08:42 where fery 08:42 ferry* 08:44 he's probably playing Pokémon 08:44 who 08:44 if me 08:44 my 3ds is nearly ded 08:44 he's probably playing Pokémon 08:44 who 08:44 if me 08:44 my 3ds is nearly ded 08:45 gao 08:46 u r the prettiest princess in the world 08:46 and i would love it if u played pokemon with me 08:51 >,< 08:52 OOOH 08:52 SWEEEEEET 08:52 hmm? 08:52 -watching pokeman anime 08:52 OOOOH 08:52 SWEET 08:53 i see 08:53 * Fuzzy Pop does shit all 08:41 sister 08:42 no 08:42 :( 08:42 where fery 08:42 ferry* 08:44 he's probably playing Pokémon 08:44 who 08:44 if me 08:44 my 3ds is nearly ded 08:45 gao 08:46 u r the prettiest princess in the world 08:46 and i would love it if u played pokemon with me 08:51 >,< 08:52 OOOH 08:52 SWEEEEEET 08:52 hmm? 08:52 -watching pokeman anime 08:52 OOOOH 08:52 SWEET 08:53 i see 08:53 * Fuzzy Pop does shit all 08:54 k 08:54 my power just went ouy 08:54 fml 08:54 k 08:54 my power just went ouy 08:54 fml 08:58 PIKACHU 08:58 CLENSE THE DEMON 08:58 *shot* 08:58 PIKACHU 08:58 CLENSE THE DEMON 08:58 *shot* 09:10 k 09:10 k 09:17 GAO 09:19 Gao 09:19 dont be a bitch 09:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZ2YgLe8Gg0 09:20 gao 09:20 sister 09:41 yiff 08:58 PIKACHU 08:58 CLENSE THE DEMON 08:58 *shot* 09:10 k 09:17 GAO 09:19 Gao 09:19 dont be a bitch 09:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZ2YgLe8Gg0 09:20 gao 09:20 sister 09:41 yiff 08:58 CLENSE THE DEMON 08:58 *shot* 09:10 k 09:17 GAO 09:19 Gao 09:19 dont be a bitch 09:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZ2YgLe8Gg0 09:20 gao 09:20 sister 09:41 yiff 09:59 mfw chat 09:59 :D 09:59 10:00 tonic, 10:00 holy shit 10:00 what's the thing you use to do the screensho 10:00 i leftmyself on here 10:00 i need it... 10:00 lightshot 10:00 k thx 10:00 why am i still here 10:00 idk 09:59 :D 09:59 10:00 tonic, 10:00 holy shit 10:00 what's the thing you use to do the screensho 10:00 i leftmyself on here 10:00 i need it... 10:00 lightshot 10:00 k thx 10:00 why am i still here 10:00 idk 11:08 k 11:10 Wubba lubba dub-dub 2015 08 28